sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Purple Topaz (Qwertyuiopscout123)
Purple Topaz Purple Topaz( Qwertyuiopscout123) is a gem yet to make an appearance. Appearance Purple Topaz has the same color scheme as her pearl, but her hair is a darker shade of purple. She is the same height as Jasper, but slim. She wears a two, layer dress, the first layer blue, with three diamonds on the hems, the second purple, with a diamond at the bottom, and . It goes down to her feet. She has a V-neck cutout for her gem and sleeves that go all the way to her elbows and flair out at the end. She wears a pair of white gloves. She keeps her hair in a short middle ponytail. Her gem is smooth, polished and square shaped, on her chest. She wears a light blue belt. Abilities Purple Topaz possess standard gem abilities, such as shape shifting, bubbling, and retreating to her gem when she is injured. however, she does possess special abilities. These include: Staff Proficiency- Purple Topaz wields a long, silver staff with purple ends. She can use this as a melee weapon, to throw hits with kicks and punches, or ranged by throwing it like a boomerang. If she spins her staff rapidly, she can deflect most projectiles thrown at her. * Portal Creation- Purple Topaz can create portals at will. All she has to do is think of a place to teleport, and put a portal there, and then she summons one where she is standing. However, this is psychically draining for her, as she must need mental concentration for her power to work. Moreover, for a being to fit in her portal, they must fit. For Purple Topaz to make a portal for a diamond is excruciating, and she is tired out, having to rest a while before she can move again. * She uses this only in emergencies. * But, if that emergency is a battle, she'll use her powers to her advantage. * Nuxikenesis- '''Purple Topaz can control the pressure of objects around her, causing them to crush or loosen. Using this power, she can compress and loosen molecules in matter, such as turning water to ice and vice-versa. This power works on almost anything, but this also requires a little bit of concentration. But it does not tire her out. * '''Aciukinesis- She also has the power to change the sharpness of and object. She can make that object as dull as a used crayon, or sharp enough to cut an atom's nucleus. This power comes in handy whilst aiding other gems in battle. * Metallokinesis- Purple Topaz has the power to generate, control and manipulate all kinds of metals. She uses this often, as it requires little to no concentration. She usually only only uses this power inn dire emergencies, unless instructed by her Diamond to do so. Personality Cold and self-centered, Purple Topaz is quick to come back from an insult. Because of her high status, she is somewhat sarcastic, sassy, and lazy, unless instructed by a superior to do something. however, to a degree, the only person she shows affection for, if any, is her pearl, but only to a minor degree. On the battlefield, however, she is much more feisty. Relationships Purple Pearl She is Purple Pearl's former master presumed dead. She was not as harsh as most Pearl owners were, and let Pearl freely go on missions. She did not, however, permit pearl to go on missions with her, as She and the reast of Homeworld saw pearl as inferior. Blue Diamond Blue Diamond is the diamond she serves under. She greatly respects her and will carry out her orders without a doubt. Yellow Topaz (12gemtopaz) She respects her for her status, but will often playfully make comments about her fashion sense. What they don't know is while they argue, their pearls have friendly conversations. Emerald(Agunachopace) Purple Topaz and Emerald are very friendly acquaintances with each other, and Purple Topaz visits Emerald's palace for meetings and vice-versa. Moon Ammolite (Pikadot) Purple topaz finds Moon Ammolite's persistence to be quite annoying and despises her. Gallery QwertyTopaz.jpg|Purple topaz by Me. Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Qwerty Oc's Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork Category:The Qwert-verse